


Pinned

by Hassis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Secret Relationship, good parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hassis/pseuds/Hassis
Summary: His biggest mistake in this situation, Clarus reflected, had been falling asleep in the king’s bed.An innocent night of honest to goodness sleeping together ends in an awkward situation.





	Pinned

His biggest mistake in this situation, Clarus reflected, had been falling asleep in the king’s bed.

There had been a threat against the crown and his closest advisors, an underground faction of malcontents who decided to rear their ugly heads and flex their muscles. The victim had been a column in the courtyard to the Citadel. Thankfully no one had been injured, and the column in question had been ornamental rather than load-bearing. Clarus didn’t think lasting structural damage had been their intention, though. Rather, it was a show of force, of cunning and daring as if to say “look what we can do so close to your home, right under your noses.” 

Despite their confidence that the issue had been resolved, that the Citadel was secure and the key players were being tracked down and arrested with surprising efficiency, precautions were taken. The Amicitia family had been named as a target, a symbol of a gentry family living fat off the labors of their ancestors with no perceived current worth. Nevermind the sworn duty of the line of Amicitias to protect the kings and queens of Lucis with their lives. 

In light of the threat, the Amicitia household had been evacuated, and the Citadel opened its doors to them without hesitation. Of course such things as invitations were only formalities. Clarus himself kept quarters within the Citadel for the occasional overnight stay, and Gladiolus was training to be part of the Crownsguard, another formality of his position. The family’s retainers had been offered the comfortable guest quarters lower in the Citadel, while it was intended for Gladiolus and his sister to take up the Shield’s quarters for the duration of their stay. For his part, Clarus was to stay by the king’s side until the threat was nullified, apart from his children. And this is where the trouble began.

At the tender age of 3, Iris Amicitia wanted nothing to do with staying apart from her father. She was known to crawl into his bed from time to time when nightmares woke her, or even when she woke and just wanted the comfort of her father nearby.

“There’s more than enough room in the royal suites, Clarus,” Regis had assured his shield with a smile in the face of a crying little girl with no signs of stopping until she had her way. “Come, you all may stay. I could never feel more protected than with three Amicitia warriors watching over my slumber.” And that was that. The family took up rooms dedicated to further members of the royal family, should the king have had more than one child. 

The King’s Shield positioned himself within the king’s sleep chambers, and Cor the Immortal was stationed beyond the royal apartment doors to keep any and all from entering. Cor would not sleep that night, but Clarus would. He was given a cot within the king’s room and had trained himself to sleep lightly should the need for sudden action in the night arise, such as an intruder. Gladiolus was attempting to do the same within his charge’s room, acting the man at age 10 as he tried his best to watch over the prince. Regis and Clarus both knew the future shield wouldn’t manage the night, as he intended to stay awake and watchful as Cor was rather than resting as his father was. Still, the attempt was noble.

What none of the children knew, and perhaps only Cor had an inkling towards, was Clarus wouldn’t be occupying the cot. Since moving past the deaths of their respective wives, he and the king had taken to each other’s company like a pair of swans in spring. They kept their relationship secret, for the most part. How could he better protect the king than to be bodily beside him, Clarus reasoned with himself. He took up post in the plush bed beside Regis for the night, leaning over to place a soft kiss on his lover’s lips and wishing him a good night. Their hands twined beneath the blankets, but with their children all so close at hand, and guards perhaps entering at any point should trouble arise, this would remain a chaste night.

Past midnight, well enough into the night to be suspicious, the first noises came. The light footsteps down the hall woke the shield immediately, and he listened tensely as they neared the door to the king’s bedroom. They were soft, small, uneven… dragging, even. Not someone who was attempting to sneak, just someone lightweight. He let some of the tension drop from his body, preparing to move to the cot before the door opened, but he’d apparently misjudged the distance of the footsteps, and the door creaked open before he could make his escape. Instead the shield opted to remain still, wondering if the prince would simply seek reassurance from his father and then return to his own bed.

No such luck. Rather than attempting to rouse his father at all, the 7 year old prince climbed onto the foot of the bed and crawled up the length. He was half asleep, Clarus could tell, and a bit grumpy. Rather than questioning why the other man was in his bed, the prince snuggled under the blankets pressed firmly between the two adult bodies and quickly fell back asleep. Gladiolus, Clarus thought to himself, must be firmly asleep if he didn’t hear Noctis wake and exit the room. He smiled to himself at that though. As tough as he tried to be, there were still years of training ahead of him before he became a proper shield. 

The king’s shield waited until Noctis was settled before attempting to gently extract himself from the bed without waking either royal. Rather than making a clean escape, he found himself with a little hand latching onto his shirt. “Stay…” came the mumbled, drowsy voice of the prince, eyes barely cracked open to see whom he was addressing. Idly Clarus wondered what the prince would say in the light of morning, should he awaken beside the shield, but settled back into his place for the night.

The second intrusion came a few hours later, this time the shield being brought from sleep by the sound of soft sniffling. His mind knew this sound, knew those footsteps, and so it took him a bit longer to rise this time. Iris was already in the room, dragging a blanket behind her, peering through the dark toward the empty cot, then the bed. Rather than allow her to disrupt the king and prince with her intrusion, he pushed himself out of bed, softly padding over to the little girl to lift her up. “Come, Iris, let’s get you back to bed,” he cooed softly.

“She may stay,” came the hazy voice from the bed. Half-lidded hazel eyes watched the Shield and his daughter from the bed, the king smiling softly at the scene. “She’ll be no trouble.”

The older man hesitated a moment, looking between the child cuddling up in his arms, head rested on his shoulder and sleep already overtaking her now that she felt safe and secure, and the sleepy king. As if reading his indecision, Regis motioned Clarus to return. The Shield gave a soft sigh and carried his beloved daughter back to the bed he’d just vacated, tucking her on his other side, Noctis still nestled between the king and himself. The Astrals blessed them in that Iris fell back to sleep nearly as soon as she hit the mattress, and no further interruptions marred the night.

The final time the eldest Amicitia woke was when he felt the king leave the bed. Regis walked stiffly and hazily off to take care of his morning business, and Clarus was left to realize the predicament he was in. Curled up at his side, tucked into the space between his body and his arm, was the little prince. He was sleeping soundly, a hand clutching the older man’s shirt. Iris, on the other hand, was sleeping on top of Clarus, face down on his chest making his shirt wet with drool. He’d gotten used to Iris sleeping in such a way quite some time ago. Having a second small body complicated the matter, however. Should he move at all both children might be disturbed, and a glance out the window showed it was too early to bother waking the children. And so Clarus Amicitia found himself utterly incapacitated. In defeat he lay his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes.

A camera clicked somewhat more loudly than anticipated, jarring the Shield from his dozing just in time to see the King lowering his camera, smiling brighter than he had in awhile. “It seems as though you may be stuck,” he teased, sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching over to rub his son’s back gently.

“So it seems,” Clarus agreed. The noise rumbling through his chest, however quiet, displeased Iris. She huffed and turned her head the other way, barely woken in the end. Regis’s eyes squinted in mirth at the scene before him, a soft chuckle escaping him. Somewhat annoyed that his lover was taking so much pleasure in his plight, Clarus huffed much in the same way Iris just had and rolled his eyes at his king’s reaction. “Go order breakfast for us all.”

“And leave you to the beasts?” But their voices were disturbing the children once more, and this time Noctis let out a whine of displeasure and burrowed deeper against the warm wall that was his father’s shield. Thoroughly endeared to the situation, Regis leaned over the bed to place a chaste kiss on the other man’s lips, a soft show of affection and appreciation for Clarus’s tolerance of a child that wasn’t his. Once he’d pulled away, however, Clarus waved him off, lest he wake the children once more.

On his way out, though, Regis couldn’t help but snap one more picture of the disgruntled look of the pinned shield.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not much of a fic writer, but I was inspired. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
